Nymphetamine
by Louise Nargole
Summary: Cradle of Filth black-metal songfic. Darkfic. DM/HG. Bared on your tomb, I'm a pray for your loneliness, etc, et autres joyeusetés du même genre. Vieille fic écrite à l'âge de 15 ans.


Salut tout le monde ! Oyez, oyez, salut, salut, bonjour gentetrucs, bref, sans fantaisies de langage médiéval (ou presque) : me revoilà. Avant de vous laisser commencer votre lecture, je vous dois quelques petites explications concernant cette fic. Tout d'abord, c'est un one-shot, Drago/Hermione évidemment (lol, avec un titre comme ça on s'attendait pas à du Harry/Hermione ) qui se base pour une chanson, « Nymphetamine » de Cradle of Filth pour être précise. Pour ceux qui connaissent pas (c'est à dire tout le monde), c'est du black sympho, autrement dit une poignée de tarés habillés de nware de la tête aux pieds et avec la gueule peinte comme si ils avaient chopés une quantité phénoménale de pots de peinture de chez Monoprix, ces mêmes tarés s'exitant sur des guitares en braillant ou chantant selon l'humeur des paroles du style: « Il fait noir, c'est la nuit, je souffre, je vais tuer tout le monde plongeant dans les abysses in the darkness of connery in the sadness devil shadows of the dark wishpers nightmares) Enfin lol, quoi. Ceci est extrêmement réducteur et dit comme ça, ça paraît grotesque mais certaines chansons sont très belles et voilà, après tout on s'en fout, ce qui compte, c'est la fic et les paroles, traduites évidemment vu que je suis pas du genre à balancer des trucs en angliche en plein milieu de l'action pour faire « staïle » !

Certains ne verront peut être dans cette fic qu'un mauvais délire gothodépressivonecromantique de bas-étage et je dois dire que c'est un peu le cas mais faire une fic sur cette chanson me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps et avec ce genre de paroles, c'est dur de pas tomber dans les clichés. Enfin, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

CEUX QUI N'AIMENT PAS LES DARK-FICS OU QUI ONT L'ÂME SENSIBLE SONT INVITES A CLIQUER SUR LE BOUTON « Précédent » au lieu de m'envoyer des reviews d'insultes, merci.

Titre : Nymphetamine

Auteuze : Evanescente

Rating : M (ma première fic à un rating aussi élevé je m'étais jurée que je n'élèverais jamais au dessus de « T » mais comme quoi, tout arrive.. )

Genre : Necromantisme (Drago X Hermione)

Note de dernière minute : YAAAHHH ! YAYAYAYAYAAAHHH !

(ça à l'air de vous plaire, passons à l'acte)

Pardonnez moi, il est tard, bonne lecture !

* * *

NYMPHETAMINE

_Lead to the river_

_Midsummer I waved_

_Guidée vers la rivière_

_En ce milieu d'été, j'ai hélé_

Assise, prostrée à même le sol, tremblante de froid dans sa légère robe blanche, elle soupira. La nuit noire avait pris possession de tout ce qui l'entourait, le seul son perceptible étant le doux écoulement de l'eau du ruisseau qui passait par la forêt. La forêt… Sombre. Noire. Impénétrable. Jamais elle n'aurait le courage d'y entrer. Elle était déjà terrorisée, seule dans cette clairière, au beau milieu de la nuit… Qu'attendait-elle ? Que cherchait-elle ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Ou plutôt si, elle savait. Mais c'était tellement ridicule, tellement inconcevable qu'elle refusait de se formuler clairement cette pensée. Les vacances d'été étaient déjà bien avancées. Juillet s'était égrené avec une lenteur macabre, tourmentant la jeune fille de souvenirs insoutenables alors qu'elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre à ressasser, à se torturer, inlassablement, encore et encore. Et elle était là, en ce 5 août, dans cette clairière si familière, cette clairière de mort et de destruction, à l'attendre. C'était totalement ridicule. Mais pourtant…

_A V of black swans_

_On with hope to the grave_

_All through red september_

_With skies fire-paved_

_I begged you appear_

_Like a thorn for the holy ones_

_Le V des cygnes noir_

_Avec espoir vers la tombe,_

_Vers un septembre rouge_

_Aux cieux pavés de feu_

_Je priais pour que tu apparaisses _

_C'était comme une épine sainte_

La guerre venait de s'achever, le Lord noir avait été vaincu. Mais elle était encore présente, pour tout le monde. La paix n'existait pas. Elle n'était qu'une illusion. Elle se souvenait encore de la bataille finale qui avait eu lieu dans cette clairière, ici même. Elle en était, elle y avait participé, elle aurait pu mourir, comme tant d'autres, se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle aurait tant voulu. Son plus grand malheur avait été la survie. Souvenirs… Les images et les cris affluaient tel un poison dans ses veines, comme le sang lui montant à la tête. Durant leur septième année à Poudlard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était fait plus présent, les attaques s'étaient multipliées. L'Ordre du Phénix avait commencé à recruter, à lancer un appel, à chercher des gens prêts à les rejoindre. Il leur fallait s'unir, agrandir leur force. Ils ne pouvaient plus se battre seuls. Après tout, dans cet Ordre, ils n'étaient qu'une poignée… Nombreux avaient été à les rejoindre. Elle se souvenait… Tant de Gryffondors, des gens d'autres maisons aussi, beaucoup d'adultes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et même quelques Serpentards et parmi eux… Lui. Drago Malefoy. Il avait choisi son camp. Il avait choisi de combattre à leurs côtés.

Et elle avait été captivée. Elle qui l'avait toujours détesté avait été captivée par sa voix chaude et dure, par son physique d'éphèbe, par la façon qu'il avait de rejeter ses mèches blondes et collées par la sueur derrière son oreille… Par son regard bleu glacé qui lui donnait l'impression de devenir presque noir lorsqu'il la regardait. Par cette détermination à vaincre, à se venger de son père qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Par cette lueur perverse et folle des gens qui ont mal qui brillait continuellement dans son regard. Il avait vu son désir. Il s'en amusait, il jouait avec elle, il ne cessait de la tourmenter. Elle ne se rappelait plus exactement comment, ou qui avait commencé, mais tout ce dont elle savait, c'est qu'au beau milieu de la guerre, ils avaient entamé une relation purement physique. Elle frissonna en repensant au nombre de fois où il l'avait baisée violemment, à même le sol ou contre un mur, sans être certains d'être à l'abri des regards alors que le combat faisait rage un peu plus loin, toujours sauvagement, bestialement, sans jamais la moindre once de tendresse. Elle aimait ça. Elle en voulait toujours plus. Elle n'était jamais rassasiée de lui. Elle voulait son corps plus que la victoire. Et c'était bien cela qui les avait perdus.

Lors de la bataille finale, l'Ordre et les combattants avaient fini par découvrir que le repaire du seigneur noir était dans cette clairière, ici même, cette clairière où la jeune fille était revenue, par pur masochisme. Un lieu isolé, recelant une grande puissance magique, un lieu de haine et de mort décuplant tous les sortilèges. Les deux camps s'étaient trouvés. La lutte avait été sanglante, macabre, violente, une boucherie. Tant de morts, des deux côtés… Elle se souvenait avec une netteté déconcertante des sortilèges impardonnables qui pleuvaient de tous côtés. Au prix d'un nombre de vies écœurament élevé, Harry l'avait eu. Ou plutôt, lui et Voldemort s'étaient entre-tués. Morts tous les deux. Le sauveur et le damné.

La jeune fille sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Trois petites stèles s'élevaient timidement dans la clairière. Trois héros qu'on avait enterrés ici faute de place dans le cimetière ou les cadavres étaient arrivés à flots après la bataille finale. Elle se souvenait encore des membres calcinés, des corps mutilés, des visages déformés par la haine, des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol… Elle même avait tué. Elle avait tué Vincent Crabbe et deux femmes mangemort qu'elle n'avait jamais vues. Tuer… Elle ferma les yeux. C'était peut être ça qui l'avait éloignée de toute vie normale, qui l'avait rendu comme elle était. Le fait de tuer d'autres êtres humains. Personne, même le pire des monstres, ne sortait indemne d'un truc pareil.

Et puis, il y avait Lui. Drago Malefoy, son amant. Sa Némésis, sa bête de sexe. Il était mort dans ses bras. Lord Voldemort l'avait achevé. L 'orgueilleux blond était là, plus beau que jamais, la baguette fièrement levée, prête à se battre. Le mage noir avait eu raison de lui. Il l'avait longuement torturé, lui avait infligé trois ou quatre Dorloris. Pour trahison. Par pur esprit de vengeance. Lorsqu'il s'était écroulé, abruti par la torture, elle, débraillée, ensanglantée, en larmes, s'était précipitée pour le rattraper. Elle se souvenait encore du regard qu'il avait posé sur elle avant de mourir. De son regard rempli de tant de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vues chez lui.

« Hermione… » avait-il murmuré d'une voix rauque et affaiblie.

Lord Voldemort, irradiant tout de sa folie avait éclaté d'un rire sardonique, levant sa baguette et s'apprêtant à les tuer tous les deux. Mais c'était là qu'Harry était arrivé, et l'avait affronté, le tuant au moment même où l'Avada Kedavra l'atteignait lui même de plein fouet. Il n'en avait pas réchappé, cette fois.

Lorsque le Lord noir était tombé, les combats s'étaient arrêtés, les survivants s'étaient relevés, contemplant les cadavres avec une expression d'horreur. Ron, Harry, Neville, Ginny, Tonks, Bill... Tant de morts. Tous les gens qu'elle aimait. Tous morts. Elle avait crié, hurlé d'horreur, Drago toujours dans ses bras, rendu fou par toutes les tortures qu'il avait subies. Il avait posé une dernière fois son regard glacé sur elle, elle avait senti sa main s'accrocher à son corsage en un dernier acte désespéré puis il avait succombé, la vie avait cessé d'exister en lui, il avait fermé les yeux, sa main refermée sur le sein gauche de la jeune fille, en un mouvement compulsif et presque agressif, la tête appuyée contre son épaule. Elle se souvenait encore qu'elle avait eu un mal fou à libérer sa main. Elle avait hurlé une nouvelle fois, en un cri strident, inhumain.

_Cold was my soul, untold was the pain_

_I faced when you left me, a rose in the rain_

_So I swore to the razor_

_That never enchained _

_Would you dark nails of faith_

_Be pushed through my veins again_

_Froide était mon âme, indescriptible était la douleur_

_Que j'ai rencontrée lorsque tu m'as quitté, une rose sous la pluie_

_J'ai juré à la faux_

_Plus jamais enchaîné_

_Que tes sombres ongles de foi_

_Ne seraient poussés à travers mes veines_

Sa dépravée. Sa prostituée. L'avait-il oubliée ? Les larmes coulant sur son visage, la jeune fille s'approcha des trois tombes rectilignes, alignées sur les carrés d'herbes sèches et jaunies, se dirigeant à la seule lueur de sa baguette. Ses deux meilleurs amis et son amant étaient réunis, là, devant ses yeux. Trois êtres qu'elle avait perdus, à jamais. Elle pleura sur Harry, elle pleura sur Ron. Longtemps. Elle n'osa pas tout de suite s'approcher de la tombe de Drago. Et lorsqu'elle vit son nom gravé dans la pierre, elle crut devenir folle.

« POURQUOI ? hurla-t-elle. POURQUOI ? »

Il lui manquait tellement… Trop. Beaucoup trop.

_Bared on your tomb, I'm a prayer for the loneliness_

_And would you ever soon come above unto me ?_

_For once upon a time from the binds of your lownliness_

_I could always find the right slow for you sacred key_

_Nue sur ta tombe, je suis une prière pour ta solitude_

_Et viendras tu un jour là haut vers moi ?_

_Pour une fois, depuis les liens de ton humilité_

_Je peux toujours trouver la bonne serrure pour ta clef sacrée_

Aveuglée par sa folie, par toute cette noirceur ambiante depuis la fin de la guerre, elle arracha sa robe et se coucha sur la tombe. Elle était complètement nue elle se sentait sale, dingue, bonne à enfermer, elle n 'était plus qu'une plaie béante et putride, aveuglée par le manque de lui, aveugler par sa douleur. Elle se roula par terre, les épines et les herbes sèches lui meurtrissant le corps. Elle aurait tant voulu redevenir normale, loin de ce monde de violence et de folie macabre. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle en était arrivée trop loin dans sa déchéance. Et à cet instant précis, elle sut qu'elle allait mourir. Qu'elle était déjà morte.

_Six feet deep is the incision_

_In my heart that barless prison_

_Discolours all this tunnel vision_

_Sunsetter, Nymphetamine_

_Mon incision est profonde de six pieds_

_Dans mon cœur, cette prison sans barreaux_

_Décolorant tout pour me rendre aveugle_

_Le soleil se couche, Nymphetamine_

Elle hurla, elle pleura, jusqu'à être vidée. Elle ne comprenait pas. Etait-ce le sexe qui lui manquait tant ? Où était-ce simplement lui ? Mais là où elle sut véritablement que sa dernière heure était arrivée, c'est lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix si familière derrière elle :

_Sick and wick from my condition_

_This lust, this vampyric addiction_

_To her alone in full submission_

_None better… Nymphetamine…_

_« Faible et malade de ma condition, c__e désir, cette vampirique dépendance. __A elle seule entièrement soumise, r__ien de mieu, Nymphetamine! »_

Elle sursauta.

« Drago… C'est pas vrai… C'est toi ? »

Elle se retourna. Il était là, beau à couper le souffle, irradiant de beauté. Il lui souriait d'un air carnassier.

« SALAUD ! C'EST DE LA FOLIE ! T'ES PAS CENSE ETRE LA ! T'ES EN TRAIN DE TE FAIRE BOUFFER PAR LES VERS DANS CETTE TOMBE ! T'AS CREVE ! T'AS CREVE COMME UN RAT MORT ! » hurla-t-elle, incapable de se contenir, plus folle que jamais.

_« Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine girl __Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine, oh my Nymphetamine girl » _murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

_Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine, femme Nymphetamine __Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine… Oh ma femme Nymphetamine_

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » bredouilla-t-elle, complètement éberluée face à l'apparition.

Il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Chut. Tu as raison, je suis mort. Mais pas enterré. Il n'y a rien dans cette tombe. C'est Rogue qui ma sauvé. Il m'a fait… »

« Quoi ? Il t'as fait quoi ? »

Le démon blond ferma les yeux et se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec indécence et délectation.

« Il m'a fait… Hummm… Il m'a sauvé. »

« QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que t'est en train d'insinuer, là ? » s'exclama Hermione, épouvantée.

Drago la brûla du regard et replaça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Ce geste… Elle aimait tant ce geste…

« Quand tu m'as reposé par terre, tu croyais que j'étais mort. C'était pas le cas. Il y avait encore un tout petit peu de vie en moi, et sans Rogue, j'y serais passé. » soutint-il.

« Ro… Rogue ? Mais qu'a-t-il à voir là dedans ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« C'était un vampire. Je crois que seul Dumbledore le savait, mais Dumbledore est mort, tout le monde le sait. Toujours est-il qu'il s'est couché sur moi et qu'il m'a mordu. Il m'a ainsi évité une mort irréversible. »

Totalement éberluée Hermione le regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu… Tu est un vampire ? »

Il se rapprocha d'elle encore plus et lui désigna du doigt deux plaies béantes qui marbraient son cou. Il lui sourit.

« Tu es nue. » dit-il.

Tétanisée, Hermione fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement et de résister lorsqu'il l'enveloppa de ses bras. Il arracha sauvagement son t-shirt et son pantalon et en un temps étonnement court, ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre. Elle le serra dans ses bras, elle lui griffa le dos, lui arracha violemment les cheveux lui arrachant une longue plainte rauque et déchirante. Elle avait l'impression d'être une pute et elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle était une pute depuis longtemps, de toute façon. Mais juste avec lui.

_Wracked in you charm_

_I'm a circled like pray_

_Back in the forest_

_Where wishpers persuaded_

_More sugar trails_

_More white ladies laid_

_That pillars of salt !_

_T__ourmenté par ton charme _

_Je suis encerclé comme une proie _

_De retour dans la forêt _

_Où les murmures sont si persuasifs…_

_Plus de chemins sucrés_

_Plus de femmes pâles couchées _

_Que des piliers de sels ! _

Alors qu'elle perdait tout contrôle, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure, doucement, avec une lenteur désespérante, par pur sadisme, pour la faire languir le plus possible. Elle entrouvrit la bouche en une invitation désespérée et les pointes de leurs langues entrèrent en contact. Elle étouffa un cri lorsqu'il entra entièrement dans sa bouche en un baiser enfiévré, titillant, taquinant, la mordant presque. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était totalement possédée par cette langue dans sa bouche, par ce corps contre le sien, elle sentait son érection contre sa cuisse, son torse écrasé contre ses seins meurtris…

_Fold to my arms, hold their mesmeric sway_

_And dance at to the moon as we did in those golden days_

_Christening stars, I'm remember the way_

_We were needle and spoon, mislaid in the burning hay_

_Viens dans mes bras, reste sous leur fascinante emprise _

_Et danse vers la lune comme nous le faisions en ces jours dorés _

_Des étoiles nous baptisant, je me souviens de la façon _

_Dont nous étions aiguille et cuillère, égarés dans les foins brûlants _

Soudain, elle sentit qu'il quittait sa bouche et un manque affreux s'empara d'elle. Son sexe palpitait, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, elle en voulait encore plus, toujours plus, et lui il avait cessé de l'embrasser. Elle crut défaillir lorsqu'elle sentit sa bouche tracer un sillon vers son cou.

« Drago… Non… Pas ça ! S'il te plaît… »

« Cette sensation… murmura-t-il. Lorsque tu sens la vie quitter ton corps… Tu peux pas savoir comme c'est bon. Ca fait mal au début mais après… Putain que c'est bon… »

« Drago, tu… »

« Chut… Tout ira bien. Je vais te montrer. »

Sans prévenir, ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans son cou. Elle hurla, irradiée de douleur. La souffrance était intolérable. Mais à son grand étonnement, elle s'habitua, sentant un désir morbide l'envahir. Elle appréciait de sentir son sang passer dans le corps de l'autre, de sentir la vie quitter son corps, de se sentir de plus en plus faible et à la fois si puissante. Elle en était à cette sensation si étrange lorsque, brutalement, elle sentit le sexe gonflé du vampire forcer le sien avec violence. Elle poussa un cri qui se mua en un long gémissement, un gémissement comme elle n'en avait jamais émit de toute sa vie. Elle était complètement à lui. Il bougeait en elle en même temps qu'il aspirait la vie hors de son corps, il la faisait jouir en même temps qu'il la torturait de sa morsure. Entre ses bras, elle était tout et rien, en même temps. Sa bouche, son sexe, c'était la vie et la mort à la fois. Elle sut qu'elle ne voudrait jamais choisir entre les deux, qu'elle ne pourrait pas, même si la mort exerçait à présent sur elle une attirance irrésistible, comme si elle lui tendait les bras en lui susurrant :

« Allez. Viens. Je sais que c'est moi que tu veux. »

Au moment où elle hurlait alors que le plaisir l'irradiait, elle s'effondra sur l'herbe, vidée de son sang. Drago se coucha sur elle, se mordit lui même la lèvre jusqu'au sang et embrassa furieusement sa protégée, lui faisant goûter son sang. Immédiatement, il vit qu'elle reprenait des forces. Ses yeux s'allumaient d'une lueur perverse alors qu'elle se relevait.

Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, il sut qu'elle était comme lui, et pour la première fois, il réalisa qu'il l'aimait. Et qu'ils seraient à présent ensemble pour l'éternité. Le temps d'un sourire, ils baisèrent de nouveau près des tombes.

_Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine…_

FIN

Voilà, c'est terminé, c'est pas terrible et je précise que j'ai écrit ça après avoir regardé « Babar » avec mon petit frère lol ! (Quoi ? J'ai un esprit tordu ? Mais non, si vous voulez savoir, c'est pas Babar et Céleste qui m'inspirent des trucs pareils xptdr !) Bon allez, je serait curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, si ça mérite une suite ou si ça doit rester comme ça. Et si j'ai choqué certaines personnes, j'en suis désolée mais bon voilà quoi, y avait un avertissement j'ai rien à me reprocher. Reviews please.

Evanescente


End file.
